<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daily anarchy(yes it’s another chat fic) by anneisnotfunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808559">daily anarchy(yes it’s another chat fic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneisnotfunny/pseuds/anneisnotfunny'>anneisnotfunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, chat fic, gon is feral ig, i deleted my other chat fic, kurapika is now drowning, shit kink, theyre all gay and depressed, zoldycks are still assassins tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneisnotfunny/pseuds/anneisnotfunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wapslayer3000: n e wayz i j wanted 2 tell u guyz that im going 2 get u after skool</p><p> </p><p>reolio: i’m leaving</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: you can’t leave leorio</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: he’s still gonna get you</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: WHY DOES THAT SOUND LIKE YOURE TALKING TK A TWO YEAR OLD-</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: you would know</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: what</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: lol yeah</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: PLS💔</p><p>-</p><p>it gets better after like the first three chapters-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gon- gessica</p><p>killua- cat noir</p><p>kurapika- wapslayer3000</p><p>leorio- reolio</p><p>hisoka- lord farquad</p><p>illumi- witch</p><p>zushi- zuzu pet</p><p>melody- milk</p><p>kalluto- paper cut</p><p>milluki- millennial </p><p>alluka- aloe vera</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gon- gessica<br/>killua- cat noir<br/>leorio- reolio <br/>kurapika- wapayer3000<br/>hisoka- lord farquad <br/>illumi- witch<br/>alluka- aloe vera<br/>kalluto- paper cut<br/>milluki- millimeter<br/>zushi- zuzu pet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>scally wags</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>gessica: yall</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: i cant even imagine what went through your head to make you name yourself that</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: how do you even pronounce that</p><p> </p><p>gessica: gessica</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: like guess-ica or jessica?</p><p> </p><p>gessica: yeah</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: IMFMCJCJC</p><p> </p><p>reolio: haha ! (: i cant do this today!</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: same energy as thanks! i hate it</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: i’m</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: is no one gonna ask what gon had to say</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: of course YOU wanna know what gon was gonna say</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: but yes i agree i’m also curious</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: WHAYSHDH</p><p> </p><p>gessica: oh i was just gonna say that i almsot got arrested again today</p><p> </p><p>gessica: its no big deal</p><p> </p><p>reolio: what</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: huh</p><p> </p><p>gessica: i cant help it i’m a libra😈😈🙏🙏🙏</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: YOURE NOT EVEN A LIBRA???</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: i just realized</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: what are we gonna say at hisokas funeral</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: implying i’m gonna die first??</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: yes</p><p> </p><p>reolio: “rip lol”</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: “he was an okay friend ig”</p><p> </p><p>witch: “he had it coming lmao”</p><p> </p><p>gessica: “ayo what shoes he got on”</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: “no need to thank me”</p><p> </p><p>gessica: HAHAHXJCJCHFDJ</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: you guys are so mean💔</p><p> </p><p>witch: IM SCREAMINGGG</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: KILLUA REALLY SAID “yeah i did that, and you would do it too for a change. i was an employee-“</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: why would i get paid for the bar minimum </p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: i’m crying😔👊</p><p> </p><p>reolio: good</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: NDJFJFJFJFDKCKS</p><p> </p><p>witch: friendship is joking about murdering someone</p><p> </p><p>witch: good thing i’m not friends with any of you because i definitely wasn’t joking</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: okay, witch</p><p> </p><p>witch: the <em>fuck </em>did you just call me? huh? i didn’t know 2 year olds could fucking talk</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: PLEASE ITS LITERALLY YOUR USERNAME IM-</p><p> </p><p>witch: die</p><p> </p><p>reolio: no bc why did gon almost get arrested</p><p> </p><p>gessica: chatter chatter chatter you never stop talking</p><p> </p><p>paper cut: please what the literal shit is happening rn</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: i think illumi put hemlock in my tea again</p><p> </p><p>witch: oh come on it was ONE TIME</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: THAT DOESNT MAKE KT ANY BETTER IM?</p><p> </p><p>witch: yeah well my hair is longer than yours</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: mhm yeah but mom hates me more</p><p> </p><p>witch: maybe so, but i have like two mannequin heads in my room</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: fair point but i have 4 of tsubone’s fingernails</p><p> </p><p>witch: that’s not fair you only got those cause you’re the youngest</p><p> </p><p>paper cut: no? she’s? not?</p><p> </p><p>witch: oh lol i forgot you existed</p><p> </p><p>witch: hi kalluto</p><p> </p><p>paper cut: sobs</p><p> </p><p>gessica: i want a cat</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: hello? am i not good enough? woowww</p><p> </p><p>gessica: i said a cat not an angle </p><p> </p><p>cat noir: ...that would’ve been really flattering </p><p> </p><p>gessica: i said what i said</p><p> </p><p>gessica: my little 90°</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: WHATSHFKCNDN</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: killuas 90° confirmed😟😟</p><p> </p><p>reolio: killua angle au</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: stfu reolio</p><p> </p><p>reolio: it’s leorio💔</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: killua x geometry</p><p> </p><p>gessica: 20k words</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: all of you can go to hell💔</p><p> </p><p>gessica: im</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: not you, gon ily</p><p> </p><p>gessica: :D</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: ew get a room</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: die.</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: PLEASE</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gon- gessica</p><p>killua- cat noir</p><p>kurapika- wapslayer3000</p><p>leorio- reolio</p><p>hisoka- lord farquad</p><p>illumi- witch</p><p>zushi- zuzu pet</p><p>melody- milk</p><p>kalluto- paper cut</p><p>milluki- millennial </p><p>alluka- aloe vera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>scally wags<br/></strong>
</p><p>zuzu pet: killua</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: what</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: KILLUA</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: MY HAIR ??????</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: oh lol sorry</p><p> </p><p>gessica: MISS GIRL WHATD YOU DO-</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: HE GAVW ME A FUCKING BUZZ CUT</p><p> </p><p>gessica: PLEASEEEE</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: IM</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: i mean if it was in your sleep that was your fault</p><p> </p><p>gessica: oh yeah rule number 1 of being killua friend is DONT FALL ASLEEP FIRST</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: one time i woke up and i had multiple stab wounds on me</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: i don’t think that was killua though</p><p> </p><p>reolio: WHAT</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: come to think of it i don’t think it was even me</p><p> </p><p>reolio: GIRL WHAT</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: my black-haired days were weird</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: when the FUCK did you have black hair</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: 5th grade</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: there were like 7 plot twists in that oh my godjcj </p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: i’m never gonna forgive you for this</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: bitch square up let’s fight</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: nO</p><p> </p><p>witch: did you guys know that hisoka had soundcloud in middle school</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: i fucking hate it here</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: HISOKA HAD WHAT</p><p> </p><p>millimeter: ILLUMI DIVORCE HIM</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: NOT THE MIDDLE SCHOOL SOUNDCLOUD BITCH TRYNA MARRY MY BROTHER</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: i</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: #brocken💔🙏</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a short chapter cause my phone was being weird-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gon- gessica</p><p>killua- cat noir</p><p>kurapika- wapslayer3000</p><p>leorio- reolio</p><p>hisoka- lord farquad</p><p>illumi- witch</p><p>zushi- zuzu pet</p><p>canary- caca</p><p>melody- milk</p><p>kalluto- paper cut</p><p>milluki- millennial</p><p>alluka- aloe vera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>scally wags</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: my mom is yelling at me rn and i’m just like “???? can i please just eat my cinnamon roll in peace”</p><p> </p><p>gessica: huh</p><p> </p><p>gessica: choke her with the cinnamon roll</p><p> </p><p>witch: nO-</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: Y E S </p><p> </p><p>paper cut: please don’t kill my mom</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: im</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: did you all just assume that i’m gonna listen to gon</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: cause you’re right for the most part</p><p> </p><p>witch: wh</p><p> </p><p>witch: for the most part ???</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: i threw the cinnamon roll at her</p><p> </p><p>reolio: i swear y’all are the only ones in this chat who have a mom</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: stfu my mom is wing</p><p> </p><p>gessica: sorry who</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: my martial arts teacher</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: mothership ended with my tragic anime backstory. now melody is my mom</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: mothership ended with kiyoko. now melody is my mom</p><p> </p><p>gessica: mothership ended with </p><p> </p><p>gessica: actually i never had a mom</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: im</p><p> </p><p>gessica: but it’s okay because not melody is my mom</p><p> </p><p>milk: are you guys okay</p><p> </p><p>milk: do all of you have mommy issues</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: 1, no we aren’t okay</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: 2, yeah we do</p><p> </p><p>milk: well okay then</p><p> </p><p>paper cut: can i have a different name</p><p> </p><p>gessica: you scare me so i cant even say no im</p><p> </p><p>gessica changed paper cut’s name to caca</p><p> </p><p>caca: tHAT WASNT BETTER</p><p> </p><p>gessica: lol</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: GIRL YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE SCARED OF HIM AND THEN CHANGED HIS NAME TK CACA-</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: its strangely fitting </p><p> </p><p>caca: bitch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gon- gessica</p><p>killua- cat noir</p><p>kurapika- wapslayer3000</p><p>leorio- reolio</p><p>hisoka- lord farquad</p><p>illumi- witch</p><p>zushi- zuzu pet</p><p>canary- caca</p><p>melody- milk</p><p>kalluto- paper cut</p><p>milluki- millennial</p><p>alluka- aloe vera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>scally wags</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: guess what</p><p> </p><p>reolio: i always have a thousand answers every time you ask that based on past experiences and somehow none of them are correct</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: i’m taking that as a compliment </p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: n e wayz i j wanted 2 tell u guyz that im going 2 get u after skool</p><p> </p><p>reolio: i’m leaving</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: you can’t leave leorio </p><p> </p><p>cat noir: he’s still gonna get you</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: WHY DOES THAT SOUND LIKE YOURE TALKING TK A TWO YEAR OLD-</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: you would know</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: what</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: lol yeah</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: PLS💔</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: im</p><p> </p><p>gessica: heart❤️ been 🥶 broke 🧍♀️ so ✋ many 💔 times 😺</p><p> </p><p>caca: it’s too early for this shit</p><p> </p><p>witch: don’t swear you’re like four years old</p><p> </p><p>witch: also it’s 3pm what</p><p> </p><p>caca: too early</p><p> </p><p>caca: i’m going to bed</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: you can’t just sleep every time you get annoyed</p><p> </p><p>caca: YES I CAN WATCH ME</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: okay bet</p><p> </p><p>reolio: implying he can sleep whenever he’s annoyed or you’re gonna watch him sleep</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: yeah</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: i wanna sleep</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: i guess there really is a first for everything </p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: and maybe not wake up</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: NONONONO-</p><p> </p><p>gessica: don’t die g</p><p> </p><p>gessica: you’re ass be too fat😈😈😈😈🧍♀️😈😈😈</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: NOT THE STANDING EMOJI-</p><p> </p><p>gessica: i didn’t mean to type it💔💔🙏🙏🙏🥵😈😈😈😈😈🥵🥵🥵</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: im</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: i spend ONE DAY in the sheriffs office and come back to this</p><p> </p><p>witch: kurapikas gonna get you</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: oh no</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: im</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: is this just gonna be an ongoing joke</p><p> </p><p>reolio: yes</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: oh my godnfjfjc</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: i think kurapika got himself🧍♀️</p><p> </p><p>gessica: OH NO</p><p> </p><p>witch: wait why’d you get arrested i’m</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: um</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: next question please-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one is based off of a real conversation i had-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>scally wags</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: let’s play hide and seek</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: the winner gets a fat ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: bet when are we playing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: its a surprise. just know that one day you’ll wake up and there will be a timer for 20 minutes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">reolio: A TIMER?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: idk about yall but i’m getting a fat ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: what happens if we lose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: no ass for you then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lord farquad: wait so like does it just fall off if you lose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: you wake up and it’s just not there anymore</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: it’ll disintegrate</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: how do we get the fat ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: does it just grow automatically </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: you wake up and your ass is just big</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: you wake up and you’re just built different-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: it blows up like a balloon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: ass enhancer 2000</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: air pump</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">reolio: AIR PUMPKCCJCJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: you just shove an air pump in your ass and start pumping-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: what if i already have a fat ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: well fuck you then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: cant your ass only stretch up to 8 inches though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: that’s your anus dumbass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: im p sure we only know that cause of that one kid saying you can fit a whole raccoon up your ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: just use a baguette fr</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: BAGUETTEJDJFHDDH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: i’m gonna see how much bread i can fit up my ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: but won’t it like squish together or smth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: ill just freeze it</span>
  <span class="s2">😈🥶🙏</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: what if it melts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: pro tip shove apple cider up your ass so it stays hot</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: that’s what i said about mayo </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: HUH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: MAYO???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: gon i’m LITERALLY about to snap</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: i don’t want killua to be friends with someone who probably microwaves mayo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: who said i microwaved it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: me bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: GON YOU MICROWAVE MAYO?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: NO-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i’m crying</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i just wanted a fat ass why is this happening to me</span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">lord farquad: you know one of my friends actually shoved a whole b </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">lord farquad: i changed my mind i’m not gonna finish that statement</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">witch: what, hisoka</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">witch: what did your friend shove up theyre ass</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">reolio: i feel threatened and i’m not even in this conversation </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">lord farquad: i feel threatened and i AM in it</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">wapslayer3000: good i hope you’re in despair</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">lord farquad: heart been broke so many times💔</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">caca: i swear you guys are too much</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">caca: how is it that we managed to go from “fat ass? yessir!” to “how much bread i can fit up my ass” to “microwaved mayo” BACK to hating on hisoka</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">caca: AND WE ALL JUST WENT ALONG WITH IT-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">aloe vera: cause we built different😈😈😈🥶🙏🙏🙏🥶🥶</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: kalluto just cant handle the drip😈😈😈</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">caca: stfu kakashi looking ass i can too handle the drip</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: KAKASHILOGKFJFHDHDJ-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">gessica: wait you’re right</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">gessica: killua does kinda look like kakashi</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: I DO NOTNFJF</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">wapslayer3000: not to interrupt but THEY PUT HENRY DANGER ON NETFLIX</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">reolio: HOLY SHIT REALLY?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">wapslayer3000: YES</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">witch: WAITWAITWAIT THAT SHOW WAS MY WHOLE CHILDHOOD IM</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">lord farquad: i lost my virginity to that show</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">witch: i know i was there</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: thanks but i’m NOT gonna think about hisoka and my BROTHER-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: and to henry danger too???</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">gessica: why are you thinking about illumi having sex that’s gross</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: IM NOTJFJCH</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">zuzu pet: im</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">zuzu pet: i’m leaving bye bitches</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>scally wags</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: mother bitch. fucker. slut. absolute whore. dusty ass motherfucking dorito. levi-let-down with fucking drawn-on abs.</p><p> </p><p>reolio: woah ????</p><p> </p><p>witch: you good-</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: LEVI-LET-DOWN IM</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: chrollo</p><p> </p><p>gessica: HDJCJFJFJCCJ</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: oh i know him</p><p> </p><p>lord farquad: what’d he do you you</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: he’s a fucking rude ass bitch</p><p> </p><p>reolio: elaborate?</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: no</p><p> </p><p>reolio: wh- okay</p><p> </p><p>gessica: i literally haven’t slept for over 48 hours and i set all the LED lights in my house to green</p><p> </p><p>gessica: now every room has ✨flavor✨</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: sleep please</p><p> </p><p>gessica: stfu i KNOW your untreated insomniac ass isn’t telling me to SLEEP</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: i didn’t come here to be attacked🧍</p><p> </p><p>caca: yeah if killua wanted to be bullied he could’ve just talked to our mom</p><p> </p><p>aloe vera: if i wanted to be bullied i could’ve just ✨existed✨</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: b-breadstick senpaiii😫😫🥵🥵🥵🥵😫😫💦</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: i</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: i didn’t mean to send that here</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: no no no, where did you mean to put that</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: i cant tell you</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: why</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: cause even with context it still doesn’t make sense</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: fair enough</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: okay hear me out</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: sherlock x monokuma 10k, hs au, pwf, major character death</p><p> </p><p>caca: you are the literal human embodiment of hell</p><p> </p><p>witch: i understood like three of those words</p><p> </p><p>gessica: sherlock x monokuma 10k words, high school alternate universe, porn with feelings, major character death</p><p> </p><p>witch: WHY DK YOU KNOW THAT</p><p> </p><p>gessica:</p><p> </p><p>gessica: next question please</p><p> </p><p>reolio: i’m- who dies</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: depends</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: who do you think will?</p><p> </p><p>reolio: idk but i hope it’s not monokuma</p><p> </p><p>wapslayer3000: i have some bad news for you then</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: this reminds me of the time that i wrote that monokuma x levi thing</p><p> </p><p>witch: the time you wrote what</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: you heard me</p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: we are NOT gonna get into this again. there has been like three rewrites of it and each time it just gets more graphic</p><p> </p><p>gessica: its just killuas way of improving his writing </p><p> </p><p>zuzu pet: WITH STRAIGHT UP SMUT???</p><p> </p><p>witch: SMUT?</p><p> </p><p>cat noir: haha. yeah.😈🙏🥶</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>scally wags</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: who’s phone number did i just find written on a small piece of paper on someone’s desk in room 203</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>reolio</em>: that’s way too many words</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: text them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: kay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: ask if they have discord</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: oh my fucking god if they do i will cry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: lol they do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: sobs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu</em> <em>pet</em>: i’m gonna add them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">zuzu pet has added rollo</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: yo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: CHROLLO?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: C H R O L L O ??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: FUCKING CHROLLO?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: oh no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>reolio</em>: is this the levi-let-down you were talking about kurapika</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: lol yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: LEVI LET DOWN??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: kurapika is right you kind of do look like levi if he did meth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: HE DIDNT EVEN SAY THATDHCJF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: it was implied</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: you guys are so mean </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: i promise i’m hot asf</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: kinda</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: OOH CAN I ADD SHALNARK??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: YES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: YO I LOVE THAT DUDE MORE THAN KIL</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: bITCHCHCJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">lord farquad has added shart</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: SHALNARK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: CHROLLO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: SHART</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: ew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: SHALNARK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: i don’t like it here anymore /j</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: sobs /j</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: this is the first time i’ve ever seen illumi with emotions</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: same ngl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: thought he was a stick bug at first that got cursed or smth</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: s</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: STICK BUG?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: you’re kinda built like one tho-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: STFU I WILL BOIL YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>reolio</em>: yuh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>reolio</em>: get funkyy !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: what !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>reolio</em>: funky !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">gessica has changed reolios name to funky</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: thanks gon i really appreciate it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: there’s more where that came from</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: DO ME NEXT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: this surprisingly isn’t the first time hisoka asked gon to “do him”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>lord farquad</em>: okay i’m gonna need you to </span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
  <span class="s1">not talk</span>
  <span class="s2">✨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: yeah that usually happens with me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: hoes on me left and right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: GON YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO HE OKAY WITH THIS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">gessica has changed lord farquads name to hemlock</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: because it’s takes about 3-4 hours for you to actually do your job</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: im immune to hemlock</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: we know killua</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: i have mommy issues</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: we know killua</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: POV: you ask me about my day</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: what crimes did you commit today pika </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: well it’s not a crime but i bullied a child</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: that’s was really funny</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: ms bisky had to ask you to leave the classroom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: why was there a child in the classroom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>shart</em>: someone was doing a presentation and there was a picture of a baby</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: he was fucking ugly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: #burnthechildren2k21</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: no cause sushi’s here and he’s basically 3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: zushi* and i’m not 3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: nice try kid, but we all know about the three rats in a coat thing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: RATSNFNF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: do you mean KIDS?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: same thing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: i don’t need this slander</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: have you guys ever noticed how fat my ass was</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: shawt got the phatty</span>
  <span class="s2">😈😈🙏🥶💯💯</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: as much as i want to hit you, you kinda do have a dumptruck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>rollo</em>: ^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT KILLUA DIDNT ACTUALLY KNOW HJS BIRTHDYA UNTIL HE WAS 7 </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: YOU PROMISED YKU WOULDNT TELL ANY ONE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: lol sorry ig el em ay oh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: its okay, kil, i didn’t know your birthday until you were like 12</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: sobs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: laughs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: throttles you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: holds breath for 9 minutes and 45 seconds bitch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: sobs</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: body slams you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: dodges</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: sings space girl </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: sings along</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: cutely sings along too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: destroys all of your vocal chords sexily</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: can you do mine too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: destroys your vocal chords</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: moans</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: you can’t moan i destroyed your vocal chords </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: how inconvenient </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: i’ll just take yours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: you will NOT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: i’m not a doctor or anything but i don’t think that’s how bodies work</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: you are</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: you are a doctor leorio</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: irrelevant </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: not to brag but i just bought a whole cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: bought a cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: what’s it name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: bartholomew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: okay that’s enough </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: i’m gonna come get it i do NOT trust you with a living thing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: NO HES MY BABY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: DONT TAKE AWAY BARTHOLOMEW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: KM YELLINGJFJF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: WE KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: this reminds me of the time i adopted a foxbear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: good times</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: gon i’m genuinely terrified of you oh my godjcj</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: when was that-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: god it was so long ago</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: i was probably around 6 years old?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: jESUS FUCK-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: ILLUMI GO AWAY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: OPEN THE DOOR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: I DONT TRUST YOU WITH A CAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: HIS NAMES BARTHOLOMEW</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: oPEN THE FUCKING DOOR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: i know how to pick locks i’m omw to help illumi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: OH FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: OKAY IM OPENING THE DOOR JUST DONT LET KURAPIKA COME OVER</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: HE CAN BE S C A R Y</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: i’m taking that as a compliment </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: you’re welcome </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: everyone here needs therapy</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">scally wags</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: i think we’re reading spongebob fanfiction in class</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: EXPLAIN ????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: oh nvm its just a genetics lesson</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: HDJFJFJGJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: WHY IS SPONGEBOB THERE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: what the fuck ??</span>
  <span class="s2">😁😁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: don’t ask questions</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: theres almost never an answer and also it’s useless</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: so update on bartholomew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: i bought him a neon yellow collar and it has a bell on it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: neon yellow-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: yuh</span>
  <span class="s2">😫</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: 1. change his name 2. GET HIM A PLEASANT LOOKING COLLAR OMG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: 1. no 2. it is pleasant you’re just dumb</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: no. not the emoji. i hate it. i’m going to bed. goodnight. don’t fucking wake me up</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: okay cuddle time i’m coming over</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: ily</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: ilyt :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: ew get a room</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: yeah ! that’s way too explicit ! gross !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: speak for youself</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: wha</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: </span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: wait yeah don’t you guys make out like everywhere </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: yeah lol someone from school made a compilation and put it on instagram </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: HAHDJFJF I REMEMBER THAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: i helped make it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: i’m leaving</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: haha ! coward !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: heart been broke so many times &lt;/3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: ayo i think my mom went missing</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: sucks to be her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: SHE WHATDFJFKFJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: oh fuck my bad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: IM-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: she had it coming</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: my common sense says “oh no!” but my mommy issues say “oh thank god finally”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: ^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: ^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: ^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>millimeter</em>: ^^^^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: cancel kikyo 2021</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: let’s chop off her hair when someone finds her</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: oh absolutely</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: shakes ass and shaves kikyos head</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: that brings back memories</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: KILLUA</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: what</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: IM NOT FORGIVING YOU FOR THE BUZZ CUT YOU GAVE ME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: it’s not like the last hair cut you had was any better</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: stfu</span>
  <span class="s2">🐸</span>
  <span class="s1"> /lh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: i have beef with wendy’s </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: wendy’s- like the restaurant-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: why do you hate them sm</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: they scarred me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: physically or emotionally </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: b</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: BOTH?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: you know that scar i have on my hand? and my irrational fear of doors?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: oh i like where this is going-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: I FUCKING DONTNFNF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: yeah that was from the place we went to in freshman year</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>cat noir</em>: you’re JUST NOW telling us where you got that scar</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>wapslayer3000</em>: yeah</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: i think you met wendy herself-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>zuzu pet</em>: PLEASEE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: is no one gonna question the door part</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>hemlock</em>: stfu illumi you’re built like a door</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: uncalled for &lt;/3</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>aloe vera</em>: HISOKA YOURE DUMB BUT SOEMTIEMS YOURE KINDA FUNNY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>funky</em>: don’t encourage him i’m-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>caca</em>: everyone shut up i’m watching milluki cry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: what’s he crying abt</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹</span>
  <span class="s1"> did he lose his mom?</span>
  <span class="s2">😹😹</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>witch</em>: he did, he did lose his mom and quite frankly so did i</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>gessica</em>: this is the weirdest day of my life</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the wendy’s part actually happened to me except the scar is on my foot😹😹😹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">scally</span>
      </strong>
      <span class="s1"> wags</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: @shart stop quoting levi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: no give up on your dreams and die</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: i’m</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: what a power move</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: honestly though, pika, you had that coming</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: stfu you literally have glasses /lh</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: PLEASE WHAT</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: i think he said you have glasses</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: no dumbass he said leorio has grass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: both of you are so stupid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: he literally said that leorio has a fat ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i strictly remember kurapika saying he has taxes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: “b-b-b-b-b-b-baka!!!</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😡😡</span>
  <span class="s1">” y/n said to draco</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: absolutely fucking not</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: one time i was scrolling through ao3 and saw a tag that was smth like ‘baka!draco’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: BAKA DRACOCNFJF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: I READ IT CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE FICS THAT MAKE FUN OF OTHER ONES BUT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: IT WAS COMPLETELY SERIOUS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: OH MY GODNCN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: i think i know who wrote that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: W HAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: WHO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: idk just some blonde twink who’s hair looks like dehydrated piss</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: ...kurapika?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: NO OH MY GODNCJFCJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: SHALNARK WROTE IT-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: gon i’m so offended /j</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: perish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: p lease explain why you-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: baka!eren</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: no. i’m not going to explain. it was funny and that’s why i did it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i thought you weren’t gonna explain?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: SHUSHS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: okay just to be clear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: none of you would snitch right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: looks directly at chrollo</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: homie i’m not a snitch </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: what did you do im-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: ^</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i punched a kid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: WHATSHCJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: EXPLAIN?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: IT SCARED ME? THE LITTLE MF SNUCK UP BEHIND ME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: OH MY GODDN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: no bc homegirl really did what we didn’t</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: well fuck ig she did</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: thanks for decking a child ig</span>
  <span class="s2">😟👆</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: if someone made a repellent for men it would be called cock blocker</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: hi my names kalluto and your watching disney channel</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: with all due respect, what the FUCK just happened</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: no, no he’s got a point</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: so much is happening rn i can’t</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wapslayer3000: just accept it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: we’re j built different</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: we’re funky fresh asf</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica changed wapslayer3000’s name to god</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: thank you gon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: i really like that name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: why would you just go and feed his god complex </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: someone has to do it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: has anyone ever noticed that hisoka never talks unless illumi does</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god. wait yeah they do-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: hee so kah why</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: why would you spell my name like that</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: HOMIE YOURE DODGING THE QUESTJONXNCN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: i know what your all thinking, and no hisoka ISNT a robot i programmed myself and he ISNT an illusion to all do you including himself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: so now that that’s cleared up idk lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: W HATDN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: why didn’t i know that i was a robot</span>
  <span class="s2">💔💔💔💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: ugh he said that you WERENT a robot that i DIDNT help make</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i’m mad that illumi for forgetting that important factor</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: sorry for forgetting that you DIDNT help make hisoka</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: i fuckign knew i wasn’t a real person</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: who names theyre cat bartholomew</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: i should’ve gone with brick</span>
  <span class="s2">😟👆</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: that’s a nice name for a cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: and everything else now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: what </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: hat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: wow i didnt know chrollo was a PICK ME girl</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i’m</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i’m none of those things</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: not even chrollo, i’m actually spider man</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: no you’re brick</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: that works too ig</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺👆</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: if you use that emoji again i will rain hellfire upon you</span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: what this one</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: i want to kill you and destroy you. i want you died. #scene #hatered #anger #dhmu</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: isn’t that the one meme where it’s like eren from aot-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: yeah</span>
  <span class="s2">♥️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: i bet that heart emoji tastes like chalk</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: please </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: all i want in life is to know how your head works</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: good luck with that because i literally have no idea either</span>
  <span class="s2">😟👆</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: WHAT DOES THIS EMOJI TASTE LIKE </span>
  <span class="s2">🧱</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: hhgng</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica. brick</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: brick?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">gessica: brick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">scally wags</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: what </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: OH MY GIFICJ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: gif</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: SHUT</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: ARE ALL OUR NAMES BRICK?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i’m blaming this on gon</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: WHAT IS HAPPENIFHFDN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: hello everyone ! i see you figured out that you’re all brick !</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: change it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: haha ! no !</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: gon i love you but i think you have a problem</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i don’t see a problem</span>
  <span class="s2">🧱</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i think gon has adhd</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: he does</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: ^</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i do</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: this is fun it’s like a guess who thing</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i’m going back to bed</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: what’s that</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i’ve never gone to bed in my life.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: never even felt tired</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i’ve never had a headache before either</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: after today i’ll make sure you do</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: try me bitch</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i will fucking end you</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i’m</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: fuck yku i’m immortal</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: no you aren’t and i can prove that</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: that was terrifying thank you</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: yw</span>
  <span class="s2">😫😫</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: i changed the names back</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i cant believe that i’m actually sad about this</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: YOU LEFT MINE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: someone has to feed your obsessions</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i love you </span>
  <span class="s2">🐸</span>
  <span class="s1"> a frog for my gratitude</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: thank you?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: You’re Welcome.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: that was so ominous-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: i’m thinking about giving up on my dream of becoming a doctor because whatever kurapikas doing sounds fun asf</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: kurapika probably works with the mafia</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: ooh the first person who guess my real profession gets a monster</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: you work for hades</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: close but no</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: close?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: MOVING ON</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: this game is useless kurapika literally works at wendy’s </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: like the exact one that gave him trauma</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: what</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i have to get revenge somehow</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i’m going to punch wendy herself in the face one day</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: HOW IS THIS CLOSE TO WOKRING WITH HADESJCJC</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: bc i’m hot next question</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: this actually isn’t surprising</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i mean the answer was either gonna be he works with the mafia or this</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i probably could work with the mafia</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: please</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: please for the love of god do not do that</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i am god. you cant tell me what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: its true no one has ever told kurapika to do smth and succeeded</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: besides leorio</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: die</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: no bc i’m immortal </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: ...what</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: also i’ve never felt pain in my life</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: “zushi i think i’m dying take me to the hospital”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: hey it was a serious injury </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: it wasn’t and you know it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: what happened to gon</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: he rolled his ankle</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: and you didn’t take him to the hospital?? wowww</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: PLEASE NKT UOU TOO ALLUKA</span>
  <span class="s2">💔💔</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: homeboy really said “oh no i’m dying” to that but there’s literally a video in my snapchat memories of him getting hit by a car and just...getting up and walking away?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: i honestly think gon doesn’t feel pain</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: at least SOMEONE believes me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: gon</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: gon</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: gon when the </span>
  <span class="s3">fuck </span>
  <span class="s1">did that happen</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: DONT GO OFFLINE</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: ILLUMI WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN??</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: it was my car</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i’m</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: WHY DID YOU HIT GON WITH YOUR CAR</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: HE RAN INTO IT?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: PLEASE IM YELLING</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: not to change the subject but this monster tastes like cum</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: fucking</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cot noir: BITCH DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECTBDJC</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: no no i’d like to hear about hisokas cum monster</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: okay so it might be because i’m so sleep deprived but literally</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: this monster. is cum.</span>
  <span class="s2">♥️</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: Hello Everyone I’d Like To Say That Illumi Did Not Hit Me With His Car.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: I Ran Into It.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: THATS ILLUMI TYPIGN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: although i did run into his car</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: how did</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: how did illumi get gons phone</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: uhh tiki! spots on! yeah!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: STOPGNFJF</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: give me my phone back illumi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: uhh</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: maybe</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: illumi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: what do you want now</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: i want you to give me my phone back</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: only bc you get scary when you’re mad</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: sighs</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: memories</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: THANKS SHAWTY</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: this is gon now</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: gon where are you</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: oh i’m at your house</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: wh</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: SINCE WHEN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: since i ran out of poptarts</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i’m sobbing rn </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">scally wags</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: kurapika</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: what</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: why</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
  <span class="s1"> aren’t</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
  <span class="s1"> you</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
  <span class="s1"> at </span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
  <span class="s1"> school</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: bc i’m hot next question </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: shawty are you skipping</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: no i’m just built different</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i’m not skipping though</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: i told you not to do it</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: i TOLD you it would make you sick</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: but you didn’t listen</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: ayo?? shawty what’s killua talking about????</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: so basically me and killua went to costco and bought a huge thing of red bull and i was like ‘yo what if i drank all of this like rn’ and despite killuas constant pleads for me to not, o drank the dehydrated piss colored drink. all of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: and now i am sick </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: that was...strangely poetic </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: thou shan’t drink thy caffeinated drink for thou could get sick</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: when tf did leorio start being actually funny</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: just bc i’m more funky fresh than you doesn’t mean you can slander me</span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: leorio with all due respect you talked about jerking off to a whole school</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: and i don’t think that’s very funky</span>
  <span class="s2">😟</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: you’re right. i’m a failure. hey siri play my sad bart simpson playlist.</span>
  <span class="s2">💔</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: look what you did now, kurapika, you #brock him</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: oh em gee i’m so sorry le whore</span>
  <span class="s2">💔💔</span>
  <span class="s1"> no excuse will be good enough for i have #brocken you. take thy sword and stab thee</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺</span>
  <span class="s1"> baka</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: i’m going back to bed</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: JSNFNFJ H ELP</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: I WANT WHATEVER DRUGS THEYRE ON</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: LE WHORE??</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: JDJFNDNDND THE BAKA</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: THE OLD FASHIONED SPEAKINGNFJFJF</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: PLEASE I CANT DO THIS RNFNFJ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: i am god</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: wait did we just...ignore? the part where leorio? talked about jerking off to the whole school- </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: LEORIO DID YOU ACTUALLY DL THAT</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">funky: i have nothing to say for myself</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: it was right after he punched someone too</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: WAIT WAS THAT WHEN YOU LIKE FUCKING DECKED MY DAD-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: PELANDJFJ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: pee land</span>
  <span class="s2">😟😟😟</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: HELPBDNFN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: gon is the ruler off pee land? confirmed?</span>
  <span class="s2">😼</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: where does the pee come from</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shart: chrollo</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: whATDHXH</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shart: oh that’s easy</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shart: your piss kink</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i beg your pardon?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shart: then beg</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">rollo: hey! just a warning bestie, but at 10pm on friday your organs will be taken from you</span>
  <span class="s2">🥰</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shart: nice try but i got rid of all my organs 10 years ago to make room for maple syrup! better luck next time, bestie</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: i think i just got the chills</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: holy fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: did i just smoke my way to tumblr </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: why are you smoking</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: </span>
  <span class="s3">what </span>
  <span class="s1">are you smoking</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: weed</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: omw bestie</span>
  <span class="s2">😟</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">witch: n OFBDJ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: don’t do that your like 5</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: okay, mr three dogs in a trench coat</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: you’re not fooling anybody</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: IS IT GONNA BE A DIFFERENT ANIMAL EVERY TIME? ITS FUCKING KIDS NOT-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: -not implying kids are animals but also kinda yeah-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: -RATS OR DOGSJCJ</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: killua aren’t you at school</span>
  <span class="s2">😀</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: yeah</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: WHOS IN HIS NEXT CLASS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: i am</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: RECORD HIM PLEASE KILLUAS LITERALLY HIGH RN</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: WAIT OKAY BET</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i can confirm he’s the funniest when he’s on smth</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: i have videos</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: wakt but like</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: zushi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: zushi</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: what</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: i’m really fast watch me</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: i’m? i cant</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: fuck you then. i’m gonna put maple syrup on your phone</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: shalnark lend me your organs really quick</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">shark: HELP WHY WAS THAT FUNNGNFNF</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: hey besties! i would like to inform you all that i’m gonna need therapy due to all of you thanks</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">god: aye mamacita take me with</span>
  <span class="s2">🥴</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">brick: that is exactly why</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">scally</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s1"> wags</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: coochies are kinda like bluetooth devices that you cant turn off</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: Goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: NO PLS I CAN EXPLAINFHDD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: yeah? fucking do it then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: eplxian</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: eplxain</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: f uck you thats ableist</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: WHATDHDYS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: no, no, no</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: i’d like to hear about the pussy statemnt kurapika had</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: please don’t call it the pissy statement</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">hemlock: pissy</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">cat noir: Die.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: i wont explain</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: what are you on</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: ever</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: i saw a spider yesterday and cried for 10 minutes straight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: i saw him do exactly that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: that wasnt a spider that was kalluto</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: w</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: you heard me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: you know what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: today illumi told killua that he trapped an enderman in his minecraft house and killua asked if he was role playing as hisoka and illumi started crying bc he’s mad that he’s built like an enderman</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: YOU DDINT HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: that’s..surprisingly accurate </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: illumi you are built like an enderman</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: GO AWAY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: unrealated but</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: what are y’all’s favorite quotes from our friend group</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: “is there anypony here that knows where my glitter pens are” -gon</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: ....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: ANYPONYJDJCJD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: “give me your stupid eyes, you ugly fucking nerd.” -chrollo to kurapika</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: i sleep face down bc of that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: good i hope you live in fear</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: BYEBFJFJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: “coochie s are kinda like bluetooth devices” -kurapika</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: still waiting for an explanation bestie</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: “mom i need you to understand that i don’t have a piss kink my friends were just joking” -me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: you have a piss kink</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: FUCKING-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: WHY DID MOM THINK-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: MILLUKI SHOWED HERBFHDJD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: IM YELLING RN OH MY GOD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: fuck uh it’s not a quote or from our friend group but one time i heard someone ask my friend if she was annie leonhart and my friend reply by saying she has too much skin for that and the immediately apologize and explain that she meant annie’s titan form and then the other person gave my friend her phone number and now they’re girlfriends</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: why are there so many words</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: they sound cool</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: can i meet them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: follow up question do either of the value their fingers enough that they wouldn’t let me have them</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: BESTIE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: let’s find out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart added pakunoda</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart added machi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: hi machi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: EW NO WHY ARE YOU HERE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: #brocken</span>
  <span class="s2">💔💔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: you are. just horrible</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: sobbing rn cause i scrolled up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: that was so embarrassing </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: it was funny</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: i almost cried after</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: BYE RLY?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: YEAH-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: can i have your liver please</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🥺</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: ALLUKA NO-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: only because you asked nicely</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: guys</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: GUYS LMAO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: what-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: SO I WALKED INTO THE SCHOOL BATHROOM AND FUCKING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: ZUSHI WAS JUST STANDING THERE. HE WASNT EVEN WATING FOR ANYONE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: okay i can explain</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: i skipped class but by going to a different class that had a dumb teacher and just sat there the whole time and he didn’t notice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: but since there’s different lunch periods i had to wait it out in the bathroom so teachers wouldn’t ask why i was there twice </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: BYE DHDJDJDB</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: so the teacher just. let you sit there the whole class</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: he saw you and didn’t question why you weren’t on the attendance list</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: yeah</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: was it perhaps mr tapeworm </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: mr what now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: tonpa but that’s what we call him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: it was tonpa yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: he assigns the easiest fucking work and half the class is him talking about 80s music</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: isn’t that the bitch who sharted in class</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: HE FUCKING WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: HE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: IM NOT EVEN JOKING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: SHAWTY REALLY S HARTED IN CLASS AND?? CONTINUED LIKE NORMAL???? IT WAS SO FUNNY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: i CACKLED and had to leave the room</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: he’s just that pretty mf ya know</span>
  <span class="s2">😍😍</span>
  <span class="s1"> /j</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: i’m kidding i’ve seen literal ass that looks better than him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: tonpa shit kink au</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: that’s why he tried to give me laxatives</span>
  <span class="s2">😫🤝</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: HE WHATDHFJ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: that reminds me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: no. stop typing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: GON STOP TYPING CHALLENGE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: that reminds me of the time thatbfuness fjieeefj iio </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: fuckign tonpa got him</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: SHEEEESH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: PEASJD</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">rollo: peas</span>
  <span class="s2">🤨🤨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: i’m SOBBING rn. i meant PLEASE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: what are you begging for?? rights?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pakunoda: don’t act like you haven’t been denied permission to enter wendy’s</span>
  <span class="s2">😃👍</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: sorry y’all wendy told me herself not to let a mf armin lookalike in</span>
  <span class="s2">🙄💅</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: BESTIE YOU A R E AN ARMIN LOOKALIKE</span>
  <span class="s2">🤨🤨</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: JUST PRETIMESKIP</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: one day my patience will run out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: ugh whatever loser</span>
  <span class="s2">😼</span>
  <span class="s1"> i’m super awesome and you are not</span>
  <span class="s2">😡</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: shakes violently</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: is it just me or did kurapika just speed walk down the street</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: nah that was just you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: KURAPIKA WHERE ARE YOU GOING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: PLS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">aloe vera: pika walking slightly faster fo today</span>
  <span class="s2">🤨🤝</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: shawty....kurapika pls where are you going</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: IM AM SCARED FOR MY LIFE. IM LOCKING MY DOORS AND WONDOWS RN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: wondows</span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hemlock: i got called a window once</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: revenge is in order</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: WHAT DOES THAT MEANHFJFJF</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">zuzu pet: is this what you meant when you said you were gonna get us</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: if none of y’all hear from me assume i’m dead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: small dude go zoom zoom down the street</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: i miss my old name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: gessica</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: i don’t</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: sobs and shakes violently </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: KURAPIKA IS BANGUNG ON MY DOOR</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: oh to be that door </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: NO OTS NOT EGEN SEXUAK HELPFJC</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god sent a voice message</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: NO IM SCREAMING</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: wait what was it i don’t have my headphones with me rn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">machi: kurapika mumbled revenge and then passed out</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">caca: HAHAHAHDNFNGN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: GOD DAMN-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">shart: i think he banged his head against the wall</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">funky: OH TO BE HIS HEAD???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">witch: NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">cat noir: EW WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: i thought kurapika was a bottom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: gon, i’ve always believe that in every good theres bad and in every bad there’s good, but whenever you speak i start to doubt that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">brick: I THOUFHT YOU PASSED OUT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">god: DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME BITCH</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>